Kopas break up for the outlander
This story is writein by DodgerXRitaJackieXRyan Summary Kopa breaks up with Jala becuases she cheated on him, and Kopa asked out Vitani,and plans to ban Jalas future cubs from talking to his cubs,due to he dose not like cheaters. YOU ARE ONLY ALLOWED TO DRAW SEENS OF THIS SOTRY AND NOT STeeL THE IDEA AND THE CUBS ARE STILL PRETTY YOUNG IN THIS STORY Paragh THIS STORY IS WORK IN PROGRESS SO YOU ARE NOT READING ALL OF IT Rising up to the morning sun Kopa yawned getting up and stretching really to started some of his cub training. “Dad,Dad!?”Kopa said shoving his paws into his dads face ' '“ugh…….”Simba moaned and went back to sleep for a full minute for two Kopa sat there just waiting for a word Simba the opened his eyes a little ibt seeing is first born giving him a straight confused smile and confused eyebrows. ‘’Kopa…” “When do you ever learn that in order to be a King you must get your sleep”Simba said sleepily ‘’Oh really”Kopa smiled “I do?”Kopa said. “Yes son….”Simba said putting his head back down “Oh well then”Kopa said going back to lye down. Kopa waited for a few minutes and then he left the cave running down pride rock seeing the pride lands being struck by the morning sun peeking over the mountains,he then saw a herd of Antelopes, he ran with slides to them and he stopped in front of two antalops. ' '“Oh yea…”Kopa smiled getting down hiding on the grass bending his legs. He them jumped up and flew down having one sharp paw for each of the antelopes that were grazing. Kopa bring the antelope down clawing them with all of his might. ''' '''Strachinging clawing with bloody paws. *sighs*”The circle of life” ‘’R.I.P antelopes” He said biting their legs and legs and dragging them back to pride rock for breakfast. “Kopa?” Vitani said wondering why he has two legs of an antelope in his mouth. ''' '''Kopa dropped the antelope so he could speak. “Oh hey Vitani,what are you doing her i think if my father found you he’d be really mad” Kopa said ' '“I don't know life in the outlands is not really good Shenzi and Banzai took our watering hole” She sighed looking down at the grass. “Wait dont you share that watering hole with others too”Kopa asked worried ' '“Yes we dot….i know your father…he would hate if we drank the water from here...”She sighed ' ' “We’ll i will talk to my dad about that and maybe we can do something about?’’ Kopa smiled ' '“Yes thank you so much Kopa!”She smiled hugging him and running back to the outlands without getting caught. Kopa picked up the dead meat and ran up to pride rock seeing his dad slowing walking out his cave. ' '“I see you couldn't wait to eat,my son”Simba looked down at him ' '“Ya..sorry….but i got you and mom some food!”Kopa said but light up. “If you got antelope i wont ground you,because the zebra population is a few numbers from disappearing”Simba said. “Nope,i got two antelopes,just like you told me”No more than two animals per hunt”.kopa smiled taking the food to him mother ' '“Hi mom look i got use some break fest or early lunch...whatever you wanna call it”Kopa said getting on top of her. Nala got up getting ready for the day ready to eat”sure son lets go”Nala said. ' '“Where's Kiara?”Kopa asked ' '“Oh Kiara went on a hunting trip with Mheetu and Imatani for Royal practice,your going on one for your birthday remember?’’ Nala said joining simba in sitting down and eating While kopa ripped off the hoof of the antelope his stomach got bigger filling up the meat of the hove that was ripped off while kopa was ripping the hoof off of the dead antelope.”i miss kiara”Kopa sighed. “Well Honey,Kiara is actually coming back in a little bit”Nala said. Kopas face light up. “Really?!”Kopa happily said ' '“Yes son”Nala said. Kopas face grew happy as he finished his food. “Hey um dad…”Kopa said nervously “yes?”Simba answered ' '“What if an outlander came up to me for help?” kopa asked slowing preparing to run. “What kind of outlander?”Simba asked sternly and raising his voice. ' '“A female lion cub,about the same age as me…”Kopa blushed and talked with fear. “You're talking about Ziras cub Vitani aren't you?”SImba said with a stern voice. ' '“y-y-yea”Kopa said slowly backing up. “No she's not in my pride so i can't help her at all”Simba said. Kopa wanted to hold his tears back,and yell at his father but he knew who he was talking to soo… “But Dad Hyenas took there watering hole and they can't fight back”Kopa said camley ' '“No son,What if it was a trap what if Zira wanted to kill you want if-''' '''“What if i let Vitani and Kovu into the pride lands when i rule what if not all cubs of villains are bad what if some cubs dislike being in the out lands and need a chance to prove themselves right!”Kopa said. There was silence in between them;They looked at each other Kopa had an angry face and he walked away and ran down pride rock, to search for his friends. “*sighs*If only you weren't the kids of Zira,i would love to bring you guys into the pride lands when my father watched” He sighed ''' '''He went to go look for Moshi,Jala,Bwana,Kito,Kovu and Vitani and Nysiri. He first went to Vitani to explain He found her and talked “Vitani i am really sorry but my dad said no..’’Kopa sighed. Vitani turned around and sighed ‘’Oh….then,can you at least fight the hyenas...please”Vitani said with a sparkle in her eye and a sweet smile. ' '“Well yea sure”Kopa smiled ''' '''They walked to the watering hole vitani ran front to look for Nuka before he pounces on Kopa. “Nuka,Mom, this is the son of Simba he's the first born and is ready to help with the water hole”Vitani smiled “Well Well Prince kopa what are you doing here,shouldn't you be cuddling a butterfly or telling people that there doing wrong?”Zira scowled him and was waiting for him to respond. “Uh no and um... it's impossible,for a lion to hug a butterfly and uh... no i am a fun young prince”Kopa correted ' '“Okay,okay,okay please don't fight i just want some water and wanna live a longer life”Vitani feared that Zira was gonna kill him but he then realized that him and his sister are planning to unite the outlanders with the pride landers when Kopa and Kiara rule the pride lands. “Hehe”Kopa laughed nervously ''' '''They walked over to the Watering hole seeping the hyenas. While Chenzi was drinking the water she saw Kopas shadow in the water. ''' '''She stopped drinking and looked up. “Well well well is that you the little young Prince and the son of murder of Scar”Shenzi said She was ready to pounce him. “What are you doing here anyways your father would not even let you in here”Shenzi looking back at Banzai. “Look at him Here's scared we don't even know your name kid”Banzai smiled at him waiting for Shenzi to say get him. “Im Kopa.Im a Prince and i am not scared of anything”Kopa said He just then notice that Shenzi is pregnant. ' '“Shenzi are you pregnant”Kopa asked ' '“Really? Your-*sighs*yes i am pregnant”Shenzi held back her smile. “I'm the father,so if you try to hurt her you are out of your own luck” Banzai said. “Um ok,but Why did you talk the watering hole”Kopa asked Kopa looked around He only saw vitani and not Zira which gave him the chills. “Look Kopa when females are pregnant we have theses craving,for stuff and the water at the elephant graveyard taste really bad so yea...so we have been searching for some water here since your father..ugh...Simba doesn't let use into the pride lands so guess what,we took this one”Shenzi said. “But what does Pregnancy have to do with-''' '''“Kopa don't mess with a pregnant woman”Vitani whispered she was scared that her mom or Bazai was goan hurt him. “‘What”Shenzi said. “N-never mind”Kopa smiled ‘’Since both you and Zira are followers of Scar and hate Simba for killing scar why don't you just share it and i see if there is another way to the Elephant graveyard”Kopa said. “That sounds lovely”Ziras voice echoed as they looked to see where she was.She jumped out of a spot in the rocks. “I guess we can,i mean You did fall in love with scar but never got to be with him since he died”Shenzi aid. “See Even outlanders can share”Kopa simled he was very pleased to help out. ‘’Alright we can ‘’Zira said “Deal”Shenzi and Banzai said. ''' '''Kopa sighed. “Hey Vitani wanna play today with my other friends maybe you can ask Kiara,and maybe Kovu can come”Vitani thought for a minute”well i'm sure i can”vitanti sort of smiled she was happy that they got the watering hole but it was about Jala she was worried about. “Is...u-um Jala goan be there”“Yup she's my woman”Kopa smiled with his Eyes shut. “Ok”She rudely repiled. “Um what's wrong”Kopa said. “Nothing lets just go…”Vitani sighed. Vitanit Followed him all over the pride lands he went to go get his friends. Kopa then told Vitani to get Kovu while he looks for Jala. On her way there she saw Jala with another boy.That boy Nuzzled her and gave her a kiss on her lip.Vitani did not know what to do see that and she was too scared to tell Kopa she really wanted to cry and tell Kopa but she could not break her crush's heart.She Then focused on what she was doing before she was seen by Jala and the other male lion. TBC Category:Love Stories Category:Fanfiction